


Baking For The Holidays

by Siberianskys



Series: Holiday Series [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Matchmaking, Not Canon Compliant, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Phil's and Clint's first Christmas as residents of Avengers' Tower.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Holiday Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/63279
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Baking For The Holidays

Tony walked into the communal, restaurant quality kitchen and leaned against the stainless steel counter, his eyebrow arched. "You know I could have had this baby catered."

"Heathen," Clint said as he continued to drop mini-ice cream scoops of cookie dough onto a cookie sheet.

"I thought baking for the Christmas Eve party would be fun," Steve said, looking up from where he had just placed what felt like his 500th Hershey Kiss onto the top of yet another Peanut Blossom. 

Clint laughed, "I warned you; not everyone finds baking as relaxing as I do."

"I gave you my word," Steve said. "I'm not going to bail on you." 

"If you talk Clint into making me divinity, I'll take your place until Pepper and I have to leave," Natasha said, coming into the kitchen and stopping next to Tony. 

Clint pointed at one of the cooling racks, smirking. "I made candy this morning."

"I love you," Natasha said, holding her arms out to him. 

"You stay over there," Clint said. "If you get flour or anything else on your dress Pepper will end me."

"You and Pepper?" Bucky asked, glancing at Tony out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm saving Tony from the ballet," Natasha said. 

"Yes, she is," Tony said. "And she's getting something extra special in her Christmas stocking for it."

"Why does that sound kinky?" Clint asked. 

"Because he's Tony," Phil said. 

"No, no, no," Clint said, pointing toward the kitchen door. "You're supposed to be watching football and staying out of the way."

"It's half-time," Phil said, "and I was missing you."

" I was missing you, too," Clint said. 

Tony groaned.

"If you expect me to feed you for dinner, you'll behave," Clint said. 

"That's no fun," Tony said. 

"I'm sure you'll survive," Clint said.

"After all your baking and candy making," Cap said, "the least the rest of us can do is make sandwiches or order pizza or something ."

"I can have J.A.R.V.I.S. make some calls," Tony said.

"Dinner is already taken care of," Clint said. 'I've got several chili pots on the stove with some choices to go with them."

"Yum," Bucky said. "I thought I smelled something that wasn't sweet."

"There has to be something we can do to help," Cap said. 

"You can all get out of here," Clint said. "I'm just about ready to pull the rest of the cookie sheets out of the ovens."

"Clint," Phil said. 

"Fine," Clint said. "Someone can go drag Bruce out of his lab and the football fans can go keep Phil company. When the 4th quarter starts I'll take some volunteers to help set the table and schlep out the serving dishes."

"Sure that's everything?" Cap asked.

Someone with some tact can find out if Bruce likes the ballet," Clint said.

"Clint!" Natasha snapped.

"He's cute," Clint said. 

"Phil," Natasha said. 

"He's not wrong," Phil said. 

"No, he's not," Pepper said, coming into the kitchen not dressed for the ballet.

"Way to ruin the surprise," Tony said. 

"J.AR.V.I.S. told me things were getting a little out of control in here," Pepper said. 

"You people are terrible. "I'm going to go pick-up my date," Natasha said, rolling her eyes and flouncing out of the kitchen.

"That was too easy," Bucky said. 

"Should we be worried about getting killed in our sleep?" Tony asked. 

'Not if the date goes well," Clint said.


End file.
